Ultra Garrison
, sometimes abbreviated as UG, is a fictional defense force in Ultraseven, formed by Commander Kaoru Kiriyama. It acted more as an elite fighting force than an investigative unit but their duties did include such operations. They were an umbrella organization of the Terrestrial Defense Force, the same organization that backed all the Defense Teams of the World of the Land of Light, save GUYS. History Ultraseven It was first commissioned three years after the Science Special Search-Party, or SSSP faced the forces of Planet Zetton. Kiriyama became the captain of this defense squad as Ultra One and was then joined by Furuhashi, Ultra Two, then Soga Ultra Three, Amagi Ultra Four than finally Anne who was codenamed Ultra Five. A few months later they fought Alien Cool which is when Dan Moroboshi joined as Ultra Six. He joined in their effort to protect the Earth from alien invaders and/or their terrible monsters. Then during Alien Cool's attack on Earth another alien appeared, but instead of attacking the Earth like Alien Cool the new alien defeated Alien Cool and rescued all the hostages Alien Cool had kidnapped, amazed by the new alien's help, the Ultra Garrison made the alien their unofficial seventh member, Ultraseven. Unknown to them until their last battle with Reconstructed Pandon, Anne revealed that Dan was Ultraseven. The fate of Ultra Garrison following Reconstructed Pandon's defeat varied. In the main timeline, it was decommissioned and was replaced by a completely different defense team few years later. Heisei Ultraseven (1994) The Heisei Ultraseven series reveals an alternate timeline where the events that occurred in Ultraseven was the only age of monsters, and Ultraseven was the only Ultra to come to Earth. The Ultra Garrison were under Furuhashi's leadership and after Ultraseven's return to Earth but in a comatose state, the team and the whole TDF resort to protect him by placing the Ultra inside a warehouse. When two Alien Pitts tried to invade the Earth by having Anne's son, Dan as a hostage and killing Ultraseven. However, the Ultra awoke from his slumber and foil Alien Pitts' plans with the help of TDF. Since then, Ultraseven had been assisting the new Ultra Garrison in protecting the Earth. Heisei Ultraseven (1998 - EVOLUTION) When most of the Ultra Garrison members had promoted to the TDF officers, new members joined in lead by Captain Shiragane. Dan/Ultraseven secretly assisted them by capturing one of them, Masaki Kazamori and placed the boy inside his capsule while disguised as the said boy. Sometime later, Alien Valkyrie had destroyed the TDF Lunar Base and sets his eye to eliminate Ultraseven by possessing each members of the Ultra Garrison as Dan/Seven knocked them one-by-one until there was only Kazamori under his control. At his own pleading Dan shot the boy, mortally wounding him. With his host now useless Valkyrie attempted to take over Dan, but he realized that his possession on Ultras would be beyond his powers and instead grew into giant form to battle Seven. After Seven emerged victorious, he was forced to merge with Kazamori but since he had his own human form, this resulted their bodies swapped. Nonetheless, Dan/Kazamori teamed up with the Ultra Garrison to exterminate extraterrestrial threats. During the final arc of the 1999 Heisei Ultraseven, "I Am an Earthling," Kazamori/Dan's secret had been exposed by a female Nonmalt that wanted revenge for her people's genocide. Dan/Kazamori was chased by xenophobic humans, which included Kaji, a former member of the Ultra Garrison who became a TDF officer during this time; until the Ultra Garrisons freed him as Kazamori turned into Ultraseven and went to the TDF vault to find the content about the already excavated casket. Following the relevation of the latter, Dan/Kazamori confronted the disguised Nonmalt, transformed into Ultraseven and killed Zabangi, which was summoned by the Nonmalt to destroy any evidence about the confidential Omega File. Ultraseven separated with him as the boy's prior injuries had fully healed and he had to return to the Land of Light to face his punishment after his interference in a civil war. Ultraseven EVOLUTION Five years after Ultraseven left the Earth again, Kazamori, alongside Satomi, had retired from the team. While they were gone, Yuki Kisaragi, who had previous experiences as a TDF security staff, was added to the team. Following the incident involving Rumi's abduction by an Alien Pegassa, Satomi resumed her duties as an Ultra Garrison member. To be added Members Original Members Commander is the captain of the Ultra Garrison. A no-nonsense but kind leader. He is from Tokyo. *Actor: Shoji Nakayama :;Trivia *His character was originally suppose to appear in the Heisei Ultraseven episode, "I Am an Earthling", where his genocide of the Nonmalt came back to haunt mankind, especially Dan, however the actor had died already but Kiriyama is mentioned to have been assassinated in Heisei Ultraseven by TDF Security Division presumably due to his knowledge about the confidential Omega File, and documents related to him and the Nonmalts were erased. In the novel version Kiriyama does appear. - Member Furuhashi= is a rotund, strong, trigger-happy member of the Ultra Garrison. Many years later, he would find himself a high-ranking TDF commander and one of Ultraseven's few allies. He is from Hokkaido. *Actor: Iyoshi Ishii *He was originally named Keita according to the script of Return to the North!. *Iyoshi Ishii (now under his stage name Sandayu Dokumamushi) also played as Daisuke Arashi on the first Ultra Series, Ultraman. - Member Yuri= is the only female member of the Ultra Garrison, and also the youngest. She is the team's communications operator and nurse, but is still effective in action. Has feelings for fellow member Dan Moroboshi. She is also from Tokyo. Surprisingly, she also one the few people to uncover Dan's identity as Ultraseven after witnessing his Ultra Eye. Appearances: (1 - 10, 12, 14 - 49 episodes) *Actor: Yuriko Hishimi *She returns in the Heisei TV Special Ultraseven Solar Energy Strategy where she is shown to be the mother of a boy named Dan and married to a relative of Dr. Kusuhara. :;Trivia *In the English dub, she is renamed Donna. - Member Soga= is Ultra Garrison's expert marksman. He is easy-going, but fierce in battle. He is a friend of Dan Moroboshi. He is from Southern Kyushu. *Actor: Shinsuke Achiha Appearances: (1 - 18, 20 - 49 episodes) *Note: Soga is credited in episode 19 but is only mentioned in the episode and never appears. - Member Amagi= Amagi is the twitchy strategist. He is from Nagoya. *Actor: Satoshi "Bin" Furuya Appearances: (1 - 18, 20 - 49 episodes) *Note: Amagi is credited in episode 19 but is only mentioned in the episode and never appears. :;Trivia *The actor was also the original suit actor for Ultraman. - Member Moroboshi/Ultraseven= /Ultraseven (Agent 340), the title character, is from the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first visit he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly young man, Dan joins the Ultra Garrison as its sixth member. Unknown to them or anyone else, he saves the day from alien invasions as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultraseven. *Actor: Kohji Moritsugu *Suit Actor: Koji Uenishi - Member Aoki= Aoki is a new member of the Ultra Garrison that only lasted for one episode before being killed by Alien Platic. He first appeared in episode 30 where he started to show off to Soga and Furuashi as he landed his shots with a UG Gun at 90% accuracy. Captain Kiriyama noticed this and decided to help him train with the Ultra Garrison plane. He did surprisingly well and became the new member of the Ultra Garrison. He was sent to his first mission with Dan as Alien Platic attacked several tanks. Aoki was furious and shot Platic several times before the alien stepped on him putting him in great pain. Then after all of the shock from the alien's foot he passed away saying that he wanted glory. *Actor: Takehisa Yamaguchi **His actor also played Joji Yuki/Riderman from Kamen Rider V3. *In Jiro Kuwata's manga adaption of Ultraseven, he was named Araki. }} Heisei Ultra Garrison 1994 Team Captain , a member of the original Ultra Garrison the now captain Furuhashi leads the new generation in defending the Earth. The veteran is happy to help Ultraseven and repay his friend for all the hard work and suffering he endured for humanity. He is later promoted to a staff member in the TDF and command of the Ultra Garrison is handed over to Shiragane. During this time it appeared he was killed by Alien Valkyrie but it was later shown that he was somehow revived ten thousand years ago and kept in cold. His mind contained the secrets of the Omega Files. While informing Dan what he had witnessed before he was under suspended animation, he convinced him to believe in humanity, which Dan was initially reluctant to agree. Following Nonmalt's defeat, he and Dan went to the Moon to announce the end of Friendship Plan aggressive plot to the universe. However, Dan told him that he won't be able to enjoy the peace between Earth and the universe as he mentioned that he broke the law by siding with humanity over Nonmalt. He later revealed himself to Furuhashi and left the Moon to await punishment for him in the form of incarcation in Dark Horse Nebula. As for Furuhashi, his fate following these events was unknown. - Member Kaji= first apppeared in Ultraseven Solar Energy Strategy, Kaji was promoted to TDF staff with Furuhashi. He was known as a man with dashing good looks. Sometime after Ultraseven went missing following the explosion in the forest, he complained to Furuhashi regarding the deaths of their crew members (alongside some TDF staffs), leading the former to sever his relation to the latter. Following Alien Valkyrie's rampage in the Moon Base and Furuhashi's death, he became a war hawk after his promotion to general. It was he who launched a 'preemptive strike' against the Nonmalt that formerly attacked Earth but where now in 'friendly relations', causing the entire situation in the 1999 6-part series. At the end, he pointed a gun at Seven when he came to look at the contents of the excavated casket after his guards refused to continue attacking him. However, he was overwhelmed by Ultraseven. He later admitted that he wanted to protect his people, the humans, through force. At the end, he cried as Ultraseven turned back on him and proceeded to enter the vault where the casket was sealed. His fate is unknown but it would appear he was outed. *Played by Kagemaru Shigeki - also played Tetsuo Shinjoh in Ultraman Tiga. *Kagemaru Shigeki also played characters from Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Mebius. - Member Togo= , a man with calm judgement, he was the lieutenant of the team. Following Ultraseven's encounter with the Metron siblings and his subsequent disappearance, his fate was unknown. *Played by Matsuyama Takashi. - Member Risa= , the only female member at the time, she is a skilled martial artist and has taken on Alien Metron by herself. Following Ultraseven's encounter with the Metron siblings and his subsequent disappearance, her fate was unknown. *Played by Ami Suzuki. }} 1998/1999/EVOLUTION team Captain is the third generation captain of the Ultra Garrison, he is a man known for not making rash decisions. He is very intuitive, being that he figured out Kazamori was Ultraseven. He previously had a wife, Shoko (Played by Shimazaki Michiko) who died during a traffic accident to save a child. Both mother and unborn infant died. *Played by Koji Nanjo. *During Ultraseven EVOLUTION, his weakness was shown to be his regret over loosing his wife and unborn child. He was the only one to free himself from the mental prison on his own. - Member Kazamori= is a young member of the new Ultra Garrison, whom was a hotblooded and inexperienced member of the team. Often times he would be tricked by the older Dan Moroboshi who would store him in capsule form while he disguised himself as Kazamori. This caused Kazamori to grow angry and irritated at the older man, often attacking him on sight as he tried to punch, which always resulted in him being knocked out. It wasn't until the end of the first part of the 1998 trilogy that he learned the stranger that had bothered him so much was none other than his hero Ultraseven. In the 1999 six-part series, he was one of the victims possessed by Alien Valkyrie and Dan, who just arrived in Earth following his colleague's death in Moon Base, shot him, at Kazamori's request, releasing Valkyrie's shadow from him. After Valkyrie's defeat, Kazamori became Ultraseven's human host until the 6th episode, wherein he was released from Seven and was reunited by his teammates. (Pending) *Played by Katsuyuki Yamazaki *Kazamori is the first Human Host to interact with his Ultra regularly before they fused. - Member Shima= is the vice captain of the team, he was the weapons expert and also the resident martial arts expert. He is often paired with Kazamori with whom he shares a similar level of immaturity. Despite this he can be mature when the situation calls for it and is a rather determined fighter in battle. (Pending) *Played by Kunio Masaoka. *As shown in Ultraseven EVOLUTION, his greatest mental weakness is he belief that physical ability will always save him. *His actor also portrayed Shohei Yokkaichi/OhGreen in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. - Member Mizuno= was the resident tech expert and genius of the team. Mizuno is often the go to guy to explain the science behind certain alien plots and schemes and the situation the team faces. *Played by Wataru Koga. *In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, his weakness was shown to be his overzealous belief that knowledge will show the path to mankind's salvation. - Member Hayakawa= is one of the more mature members of the team, whom was perhaps the first to suspect Kazamori when he was replaced by Ultraseven, perhaps showing concern for him when the two switched places, since Seven would be going into a dangerous situation. Before Ultraseven EVOLUTION had taken to novel writing. She initially left Ultra Garrison until she decided to return in the beginning of the EVOLUTION series. Later, she, along with Yuki Kisaragi, befriended a young psychic girl and befriended the alone and bullied child, allowing her to overpower her more evil peers. Satomi also saved the child from a frightened and bigotrous solder taking a bullet meant for the child. Though dying in Kazamori's arms with the help of a Dragonic Saucer she was able to use her life energy to free Ultraseven from the Dark Nebula. *Played by Kaoru Ukawa. *In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, when she came in contact with the neural wave the trapped 4 of her teammates in mental prisons, her only vision was seeing Kazamori (who was accompanying her at that time) as Seven. Whether this means she had feelings for Ultraseven is uncertain but it is speculated. - Member Honjou= is the youngest of the team and the resident communication analyst, she spent most of her time in the control room directing the others in combat or to a mission. She was also the girlish of all the Heisei female members and childish. *Played by Rieko Adachi. *In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, she was the only member of the team not to fall prey to or encounter the Neural Wave that trapped the team in their own minds, due to being tasked with stealing the Ultra Hawk vehicle. - Member Kisaragi= was originally an orphan after being abandoned by her abusive parents, she was raised by a disguised Alien Pegassa who had lost her own child when Pegassa City was destroyed. Ignorant of her step-mother true nature, she grew up hating aliens. She joined TDF and was part of the mission that went searching for the Akashic Record. Following the incident she was sent to infirmary only to find abnormalities in her brain. However, her memory after the incident was erased. She was later made a part of the Ultra Garrison during what was expected to be its last few days as a spy by a TDF General. During the Alien Pegassa revenge incident she learned the truth about her step-mother and instead turned against her benefactor after her step-mother sacrificed herself to stop the plot of the vengeance hungry sect of the Alien Pegassa. It was revealed, as of the last episode of EVOLUTION, that she was one of the two survivors after a failed attempt to retrieve the real Akashic Record and had an ability to open a dimension that contained it. That was also the reason why she earlier triggered headaches and seeing the images of Akashic Record in her mind. *Played by Mika Katsumura *During the incident with the Neural Wave that trapped her team, her weakness/fear was shown to be her lack of trust of others and the perception that no one trusted her not even herself. *Her actress also portrayed Yuri/TimePink in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. }} Arsenal Wear *'Suits': The UG suits are tight and retain body heat to serve as emergency space suits in combination with the helemts. In the Heisei series their color is changed from light gray-light blue to dark grey. *'Helmets': Made for combat, they can also serve as emergency breathing aparature, when used with the UG suits can function as makeshift space suits. They also store emergency rations. Equipment *'Videociever': The wrist mounted communication devices all UG members wear. Waterproof with camera's, speakers and a microphone. Become voice only when piloting any of the Ultra Hawks. *'Ultra Gun': The formal gun worn by all UG members, a basic ray gun, it can fire heat rays, be used as a stun gun, or ignite gunpowder for a projectile. In the Heisei era it was changed to fire an actual projectile almost akin to a common gun. The☆Ultraman s Scientific Defense Guard and Ultraseven X s DEUS have a similarly named weapon but they both appear very different. *'Electro H Gun': A rapid fire artillery rocket used Soga and Furuhashi, primarily in episode 11. In episode 38, The Electro H Gun was used to destroy Crazygon as Ultraseven became a bullet for the gun. The prop of the gun was reused from the SSSP's Needle S80 which was used in episode 38 of Ultraman. *'Paralyzer': It is a type of anesthesia gun that fires a laser with a paralysis effect. The gun is used in the TDF's Medical Center. It first appeared to paralyze the Human Organism X. The prop for the gun was reused from the Mars 133 that appeared in Ultraman. *'Spider Gun': Also known as the Vertical Shotgun, it is a heat gun that was used to kill Gumonga. The prop is a remodel of the Mad Bazooka from Ultraman. *'Ryton R30 Bomb': A deadly rocket launcher that used the substance "Ryton R30" which can destroy Pedanium, it destroyed King Joe in one shot. The rocket was invented by Dorothy Anderson from Washington HQ. The rocket was also used in Ultraman Mebius episode 11. *'MS Bomb': A sticky mine that can adapt to magma-like environments. It was used in episode 17 to blow up the underground city of the U-Tom. *'Supainer': A deadly nitroglycerin bomb that was used in episode 28 to destroy the Alien Kill's planes and their Dinosaur Tank. It also appeared in episode 6 of Return of Ultraman. *'Smart Gun': A small gun that Anne used to stop Crazygon. *'Straggle 7000': A weapon used in Heisei Ultraseven, it is a flamethrower used by Satomi to burn Bolajo's fruit form. *'Paint Spray Missile': It is a missile that shoots red paint. It was used in episode 1 against Alien Cool's invisible spaceship and made it visible in the color red. GARRISON-WEAR.jpg|Ultra Garrison Uniform and equipment 9f9ea226a2c1b7b6c6e22005674c3bb5.jpg|Ultra Gun Vlcsnap-2019-08-24-00h04m15s78.png|Videociever vlcsnap-2019-08-23-17h32m12s118.png|Electro H Gun vlcsnap-2019-08-22-14h32m28s69 (2).png|Straggle 7000 vlcsnap-2019-08-24-00h27m22s124 (2).png|Smart Gun Mecha *'Ultra Hawk No.1': A combiner-type fighter jet. *'Ultra Hawk No.2': A spacecraft used for space rescue missions. *'Ultra Hawk No.3': A backup jet. *'McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II': A tandem two-seat, twin-engine, all-weather, long-range supersonic jet interceptor fighter/fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnell Aircraft, one was seen in the Ultra Garrison's base though never seen used. *'Ultra Guard': It has a capacity of 3 people. It is shaped like a real fighter, they are VTOLs with a three man crew. It first appeared in episode 30 for training new TDF candidates. In episode 38, the training ship was used with Ultra Hawk No.1 to defeat Crazygon. It was never mentioned in Ultraseven. *'Pointer': A car with special abilities. *'Mitsubishi · Jeep': A car used to carry the Ryton R30 Bomb in Episode 15 *'Guard 4WD': A supplement car to the Pointer cars. It appeared in the Heisei Ultraseven 30th Anniversary episodes. It is modeled off of the Honda CR-V. *'Magma Riser': A underground tank. *'Hydranger': A submarine. *'Max': A large nuclear research and supplement ship. It is owned by TDF. Ultra Hawk No.01.png|Ultra Hawk No. 1 Ultra Hawk No.2.jpg|Ultra Hawk No. 2 Ultra Hawk No.3.jpg|Ultra Hawk No. 3 vlcsnap-2019-08-24-00h20m52s80.png|Ultra Guard PP 20130414161829.jpg|Pointer Vlcsnap-2019-08-24-00h44m47s47.png|Hydranger Max Ship.jpg|Max Gallery Ultrsvn_UG.png|The Ultra Garrison emblem UG belt buckle.png|Ultra Garrison's buckle logo UG hq.png|UG's hidden HQ Party_pic01.jpg|Original Ultra Garrison UltraKeibeitaiAll.jpg Ultra Garrison I.png Ultrsvn_Ultr_Grrsn.jpg 20130227_095602.jpg Ultr_Grd_-_Dan.png Ultra Garisson chilling.png Ultra Garrison with Tsuburaya.png|Ultra Garrison with Eiji Tsuburaya rr.jpg vlcsnap-2019-08-08-20h35m05s203.png|Ultra Garrison HQ in Heisei Ultraseven (Direct-to-Video series) new_ultra_garrison.jpg|Third Generation Ultra Garrison with TDF Officer Furuhashi (1998) 20140406215426-686996048.jpg|Third Generation Ultra Garrison with TDF Officer Kaji (1999) tdf01.jpg|Third Generation Ultra Garrison (EVOLUTION) Vlcsnap-2019-01-01-22h24m25s127.png|The remaining members of the Third Generation Ultra Garrison with Mitsuko (EVOLUTION) Trivia *The Ultra Garrison is the first team to have multiple incarnations in the series and also the one with the most. The only other team that appears for more than one instance in the series in the SSSP with the original and Manga versions. *It is speculated by fans that the Ultra Garrison is named after the original Ultraman, in universe. However, this is incorrect as before Ultraman Jack's series, Ultraman and Ultraseven were not directly connected, nor did they share a direct continuity. *The Ultra Garrison is the first attack team to be shown on screen a member being killed off (Member Aoki being shot by Alien Platic). *In both the Hawaiian and Cinar dubs of Ultraseven, Ultra Garrison is referred to as Ultra Squad. See Also *DEUS Category:Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Garrison